ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Inter-Dimensional Crisis
Inter-Dimensional Crisis is an twenty-part fanfiction series created by Billy2009. Summary When an all-powerful inter-dimensional villain know as the Alphastroyer begins arriving to conquer several universes. The heroes of the Marvel, DC, Hasbro, Nintendo, Characters Heroes Marvel * Avengers ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Thor ** Hulk ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man ** Wasp ** Falcon ** Hawkeye ** Black Widow ** Tigra ** Vision ** Scarlet Witch ** Black Panther ** Mockingbird ** Captain Marvel ** She-Hulk ** Stingray ** Hercules ** Blue Marvel * Spider-Man * Dr. Strange * X-Men ** Professor X ** Cyclops ** Marvel Girl ** Wolverine ** Iceman ** Beast ** Angel ** Quicksilver ** Sunfire ** Storm ** Thunderbird ** Rogue ** Gambit ** Nightcrawler ** Shadowcat ** Armor ** Havok ** Polaris ** Banshee ** Colossus ** Psylocke ** Dazzler ** Forge ** Morph ** Warpath * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Thing ** Invisible Woman ** Human Torch * New Warriors ** Night Thrasher ** Nova ** Darkhawk ** Namorita ** Firestar ** Justice ** Speedball * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Drax ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Adam Warlock ** Groot ** Mantis ** Quaser * Power Pack ** Zero-G ** Lightspeed ** Mass Master ** Energizer * Heroes for Hire ** Luke Cage ** Iron Fist ** Jewel * Daredevil * Elektra * Captain Britain * Deadpool * War Machine DC * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lanterns *** Hal Jordan *** John Stewart *** Guy Garnder ** Flash (Barry Allen) ** Aquaman ** Martian Manhunter ** Green Arrow ** Black Canary ** Shazam ** Red Tornado ** Plastic Man ** Atom ** Hawkman ** Hawkwoman ** Elongated Man ** Dr. Fate ** Zatanna ** Vixen ** Steel ** Commander Steel ** Captain Atom ** Vibe ** Gypsy ** Mr. Miracle ** Big Barda ** Ice ** Booster Gold ** Agent Liberty ** Fire ** Crimson Fox ** Atom Smasher ** Firestorm ** Aztek ** Hawk ** Dove * Teen Titans ** Robin ** Speedy ** Supergirl ** Wonder Girl ** Kid Flash ** Aqualad ** Bumblebee ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Starfire ** Terra ** Hot Spot ** Argent ** Zatara ** Mas y Menos ** Blue Beetle ** Batgirl ** Solstice ** Killowat ** Pantha ** Bushido ** Herald * Static * Doom Patrol ** Chief ** Mento ** Elasti-Girl ** Negative Man ** Robotman ** Tempest ** Crazy Jane * Justice Society ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern (Alan Scott) ** Sandman ** Spectre ** Hourman ** Dr. Mid-Nite ** Starman ** Stargirl ** Johnny Thunderbolt ** S.T.R.I.P.E. ** Judomaster ** Wildcat ** Mr. Terrific ** Power Girl ** Obsidian ** Amazing Man * Freedom Fighters ** Uncle Sam ** Black Condor ** Phantom Lady ** Human Bomb ** Ray ** Doll Man ** Firebrand ** Miss America * Metal Men ** Gold ** Platinum ** Mercury ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead *** Dr. Will Magnus * Outsiders ** Black Lightning ** Katana ** Metamorpho ** Looker ** Halo ** Atomic Knight ** Geo-Force ** Faust * Swamp Thing * John Constantine * Phantom Stranger * Black Orchid Hasbro * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Jazz ** Elita-One ** Arcee ** Jetfire ** Bulkhead ** Ironhide ** Ultra Magnus ** Beachcomber ** Hound ** Windblade ** Powerglide ** Dinobots *** Grimlock *** Slug *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Swoop ** Aerialbots *** Superion **** Silverbolt **** Skydive **** Air Raid **** Slingshot **** Fireflight ** Technobots *** Computron **** Scattershot **** Strafe **** Afterburner **** Lightspeed **** Nosecone ** Protectobots *** Defensor **** Hot Spot **** Blades **** First Aid **** Streetwise **** Groove ** Wheeljack ** Cliffjumper ** Rodimus ** Kup ** Sideswipe ** Sunstreaker ** Chromia ** Srpinger ** Broadside ** Sandstorm ** Prowl ** Hot Shot ** Blurr * G.I. Joe ** Duke ** Scarlett ** Snake Eyes ** Rockblock ** Cover Girl ** Falcone ** Lady Jaye ** Jinx ** Beach Head ** Breaker ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Nintendo * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Samus Aran * Ash Ketchum ** Pikachu ** Charizard ** Venusaur ** Blastoise ** Butterfree * * * * * * * * * * Disney * Mickey Mouse * Sora * Darkwing Duck * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Stitch * Gargoyles ** Goliath ** Angela ** Brooklyn ** Lexington ** Broadway ** Hudson ** Bronx * Randy Cunningham * Jake Long * Princess Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Wander * Sylvia Nickelodeon * Danny Phantom * Cartoon Network * Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom ** Bubbles ** Buttercup * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Jack * Steven Universe * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Lapis Lazuli * Peridot Villains Marvel * Masters of Evil ** Baron Helmut Zemo ** Crimson Dynamo ** Loki Faufeyson ** Abomination ** Whirlwind ** Taskmaster ** Trickshot ** Crimson Widow ** Ultron ** Klaw ** Man-Ape ** Meteorite ** Leader ** Absorbing Man ** Titania ** Beetle ** Screaming Mini ** Power Man ** Fixer ** Tiger Shark ** Wrecking Crew *** Wrecker *** Piledriver *** Bulldozer *** Thunderball ** Egghead * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Magneto ** Sabretooth ** Juggernaut ** Mystique ** Toad ** Pyro ** Avalanche ** Mastermind ** Blob ** Vanisher ** Mimic * Frightful Four ** Wizard ** Trapster ** Dragon Man ** Annihilus * Sinister Six ** Dr. Octopus ** Rhino ** Sandman ** Kraven the Hunter ** Hobgoblin ** Shocker * Dr. Doom * Red Skull * M.O.D.O.K. * Bullseye DC * Injustice League ** Lex Luthor ** Joker ** Cheetah ** Sinestro ** Gorilla Grodd ** Black Manta ** Malefic ** Merlyn ** White China ** Shadow Thief ** Gentleman Ghost ** Black Adam ** Tornado Tyrant ** Chronos ** Wotem ** Major Force ** Harley Quinn ** Puzzler ** Killer Croc ** Ocean Master ** Human Flame ** Reverse-Flash ** Chemo ** Killer Frost * Fearsome Five ** Dr. Light ** Gizmo ** Jinx ** Mammoth ** Psimon * Superman Revenge Squad ** Ultra-Humanite ** Livewire ** Terra-Man ** Mater Jailer ** Riot ** Metallo * Rogues ** Captain Cold ** Golden Glider ** Heat Wave ** Trickster ** Weather Wizard ** Captain Boomerang ** Mirror Master ** Pied Piper * Brotherhood of Evil ** Brain ** Monsieur Mallah ** Madame Rogue ** General Immortus ** Garguax * Black Beetle * Legion of Doom ** Vandal Savage ** Scarecrow ** Solomon Grundy ** Giganta ** Bizarro ** King Shark ** Matter Master ** Toyman ** Slipknot ** Key ** Riddler * Royal Flush Gang ** King ** Queen ** Ace ** Ten ** Jack Hasbro * Nintendo * Disney * Nickelodeon * Cartoon Network * Others * Alphastroyer ** Alpha Sentinels ** Alpha Flyers ** Alpha Gunners ** Alpha Samurais ** Alpha Ninjas ** Alpha Fighters ** Alpha Helpers ** Alpha Clones *** Superstroyer *** Turbostroyer *** Demonstroyer *** Ninjastroyer *** Greenstroyer *** Ghoststroyer *** Powerstroyer *** Metalstroyer *** Armorstroyer Other Characters Marvel * DC * Hasbro * Others * Chapters Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Trivia *